Una desgracia de tantas
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: Nadie hubiera podido prever que, en el tapiz del árbol genealógico de la familia Black, aparecería "1977" como el año de defunción de Dorea Potter. Peor aún: nadie jamás habría imaginado qué sucedió para que Dorea y su familia tuvieran semejante desenlace. Sí, Dorea y los suyos fueron algunas de las numerosas víctimas de la Primera Guerra Mágica. ¿Quieres saber por qué?
1. Prefacio

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con usarlo._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon, debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _(iniciada antes de la publicación de_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _); además, varios puntos fueron creados antes de las últimas revelaciones respecto a los Potter. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por la presencia y/o ausencia de personajes y situación que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _Este_ _fan_ _fic_ _participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Nicole Cold**_ _, con mucho cariño. Que cumplas muchos años más, Nicole, y muchas gracias por darme la excusa para desarrollar esto, considerado "historia fantasma" en el universo de mi saga._

* * *

 **Prefacio.**

 _Diciembre de 1977._

En Mould–on–the–World, la nieve había caído un poco antes de tiempo. Por lo general, era hasta el final del año que todo se teñía de blanco.

Las casas ya lucían adornos navideños; sin embargo, cualquiera se olvidaba de eso cuando iba al cementerio local, sobre todo a una sección apartada de la entrada principal.

Una figura delgada se dirigía a paso lento hacia unas lápidas de mármol tan blanco que, a su alrededor, la nieve del suelo lucía algo gris.

Las lápidas eran prácticamente nuevas, el recién llegado lo sabía perfectamente. Había decidido hacer aquel viaje en solitario, ya que sentía que se los debía. Si sus padres o su mejor amigo se enteraban, querrían matarlo, pero no importaba en ese momento.

Leyó las palabras en las lápidas, escritas en color dorado, deseando que aquello fuera una pesadilla cruel, a sabiendas de que no lo era. ¿Por qué ellos, si no hacían daño a nadie? ¿Sería por su primo, el auror? ¿O porque siendo sangre limpia, ninguno de ellos apoyó a esos enfermos? Quizá jamás sabría la verdadera respuesta.

—Lo lamento tanto…

El susurro apenas se escuchó cuando salió de la boca de James Potter, aunque de nada habría servido. Se había asegurado de no toparse con nadie.

—Ayudaré a parar esto en todo lo que pueda.

Los ojos casi le quemaban, de tanto que contenía las lágrimas, al tiempo que volvía a repasar los nombres de los allí sepultados.

—Y si he de morir, será como ustedes.

Eso sonaba a juramento; de hecho, lo era. James estaba prometiendo seguir un camino que, probablemente, lo llevaría a una tumba muy similar a aquellas que contemplaba. No pensaba con claridad, no completamente, pero sabía que eso iba a hacer. Sentía que se lo debía a las personas que estaban bajo tierra.

Ellos merecían ser honrados y se aseguraría de no olvidarlos.

 _Charlus Potter._

 _Dorea Potter._

 _Darius Potter._

 _Meghan Potter._

 _Marius Potter._

—&—

 _Bienvenidos sean a lo que, espero, no le parezca muy raro a nadie._

 _Antes de las grandes (sarcasmo mil) revelaciones de JK sobre los Potter, yo ya daba por hecho que Charlus y Dorea no eran los padres de James; por lo tanto, había creado mi propio canon mental sobre quiénes eran Charlus, Dorea y su "único hijo". De eso se deriva el presente fanfic, que pese a no seguir el canon dictado por JK, espero que les llegue a gustar, sobre todo a la chica del cumpleaños._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente episodio._


	2. 01

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con ello._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon, debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _(iniciada antes de la publicación de_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _); además, varios puntos fueron creados antes de las últimas revelaciones respecto a los Potter. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por la presencia y/o ausencia de personajes y situación que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _Este_ _fan_ _fic_ _participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Nicole Cold**_ _, con mucho cariño. Muchas gracias por darme la excusa para desarrollar esto, considerado "historia fantasma" en el universo de mis fics._

* * *

 **01.**

 _Agosto de 1971._

—¡Lo conseguí, madre, lo conseguí!

La casa de los Potter de Mould–on–the–World, grande y elegante, normalmente no se llenaba de gritos. Sin embargo, aquella era una ocasión especial.

—¡Por Merlín, Darius! ¿A qué viene tanto alboroto?

Dorea Potter, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos grises, era una mujer de buenas maneras y un poco estricta, por lo cual se sintió algo disgustada por aquel comportamiento de parte de su hijo, un muchacho alto y delgado, que había heredado su color de ojos, así como su sonrisa y gran parte de su personalidad.

—¡Lo conseguí, madre! —repitió Darius, con la alegría plasmada en la cara—. Llegó la notificación de la Triple A, ¡inicio el curso de auror en septiembre!

Ante eso, Dorea no pudo evitar sonreír también.

Ser auror era el sueño de su hijo, desde que supo lo que la palabra significaba. Se había esforzado en obtener las notas requeridas en los TIMO y los ÉXTASIS, lo cual había rendido frutos. Aunque no le sorprendía, Darius siempre demostró ser un chico muy inteligente. En la Academia de Adiestramiento de Aurores tendrían que estar locos para no admitir a Darius.

—Me alegro por ti, cariño. Ahora por favor, no más gritos y ven a almorzar.

—¿Papá vendrá? Quiero darle la noticia.

—No lo creo, o ya estaría aquí.

Darius asintió, ya sin sonreír, por lo cual fue el turno de Dorea de mostrarse un poco más animada antes de pasar al comedor.

No importaba lo que dijera Charlus, Dorea presentía que algo malo se le echaba encima al mundo mágico, sobre todo con las desapariciones que anunciaba _El Profeta_.

Y no quería pasar por algo así. Su vida había sido muy afortunada, más desde que Charlus y ella formaran una familia. Los Black, pensó Dorea, no eran tan maravillosos como los veían varios _sangre limpia_ , bastaba ver lo que habían hecho sus padres (sobre todo su madre) con el bueno de Marius…

Pensar en el pasado de su hermano la deprimía, así que Dorea apartó el pensamiento enseguida. ¿No era él muy feliz ahora? Eso era lo que contaba.

Aquel era el momento de Darius, algo por lo que se había esforzado hasta la extenuación, aunque nadie lo creyera al verlo. A veces, Dorea no acababa de comprender a quién había salido su hijo, que si bien se parecía físicamente tanto a ella como a Charlus, tenía una curiosa forma de ser, alegre y desenfadada la mayor parte del tiempo, que solo era calmada cuando Darius concentraba su espléndida mente en algo que consideraba de suma importancia.

Estaba muy, muy orgullosa de él.

Y aunque hubiera sabido lo que el destino deparaba, no habría dejado de estarlo.

—&—

 _Saludo de nueva cuenta desde este fic, que espero estén disfrutando._

 _Se va presentando a los Potter de Mould–on–the–World (porque sí, habrá más Potter en escena, muy pronto), que son Dorea, su marido y su hijo. Charlus no ha salido aún, pero ya vendrá._

 _Lo importante aquí era mostrar una parte de lo que Dorea siente respecto a su vida y su familia. Adora a su hijo, aunque el muchacho a veces la desconcierte. Ella está preocupada por las noticias que se han dado últimamente en el mundo de los magos, las cuales creo que ya saben cuáles son. Que Darius vaya a ser auror es una de las bases del futuro del fic, créanme._

 _Se ha mencionado a un Marius y creo que quienes tengan presente el árbol genealógico de la familia Black, saben quién fue._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


	3. 02

_**Derechos:**_ _Trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso. Lo demás, ya saben de quién es y que no gano nada con ello._

 _ **Advertencia:**_ _el presente fanfic insinúa detalles que no siguen el canon, debido a que está ligado a la_ Saga HHP _(iniciada antes de la publicación de_ HP6 _y_ HP7 _); además, varios puntos fueron creados antes de las últimas revelaciones respecto a los Potter. Por lo tanto, no se aceptan reclamos por la presencia y/o ausencia de personajes y situación que Rowling jamás escribió._

 _Este_ _fan_ _fic_ _participa en el tópico "¡Feliz cumpleaños!" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

 _Para_ _ **Nicole Cold**_ _, con mucho cariño. Muchas gracias por darme la excusa para desarrollar esto, considerado "historia fantasma" en el universo de mis fics._

* * *

 **02.**

 _Diciembre de 1971._

—¿Quiénes dices que vendrán?

Era la hora de la cena, momento del día que se había vuelto especial para Dorea, dado que podía charlar largamente con su familia. Sin embargo, en aquella ocasión, lo que acababa de decir parecía haber desconcertado a su marido, pues éste habló con el ceño fruncido.

—Tu hermano y su familia —contestó Dorea con calma, antes de agregar—. Y un amigo de James, Sirius Black.

—¿Sirius? —Charlus suavizó su expresión mientras intentaba recordar—. ¡Ah, sí! Es hijo de tu sobrina Walburga, ¿no? —Dorea asintió con la cabeza—. ¿El niño no es como ella?

—¡Charlus! ¿Eso qué más da?

—Lamento decirlo, querida, pero tu sobrina no invita a la amabilidad.

Mientras Dorea hacía una mueca, Darius contenía a duras penas una risita.

—Sé que la hija de Pollux es… _peculiar_ —comenzó Dorea, aunque dudó por un segundo—. Eso no puedo negarlo. Sin embargo, por lo que escribió Jane, su hijo y Sirius son muy buenos amigos, así que debe ser un chico agradable.

—¿Cómo es que esos dos son tan cercanos, para empezar? —se interesó Darius de pronto.

—Sirius quedó en Gryffindor, para sorpresa de todo el mundo, así que comparte dormitorio con James.

—¡Un Black en Gryffindor! —en esta ocasión, Darius rió sin tapujos—. ¡Eso sí que es noticia! ¿No salió en _El Profeta_ , por casualidad?

—¡Darius, por Merlín! Suficiente tiene el pobre chico con estar en Gryffindor.

—¿Por qué dices eso, madre?

—Precisamente por lo que decía tu padre de Walburga. Ella, lo mismo que Orion, son demasiado tradicionales. Seguramente consideran esa nimiedad como un insulto.

—Pobre muchacho —musitó Charlus, intentando no sonar muy compasivo.

—¡Tonterías! —masculló Darius, regresando su atención a lo que le quedaba de cena—. Si el chico tiene las agallas para que lo mandaran a Gryffindor, mejor para él.

Dorea meneó la cabeza. Su hijo jamás había encajado del todo con sus parientes Black. Hubo una temporada en que realmente lo intentaba, comportándose de forma educada y apenas dejando ver su chispeante personalidad, pero acabó por hartarse de los velados desaires que le dirigían y dejó de preocuparle. No lo culpaba, aunque a veces le entristecía pensar en ello.

Irónicamente, había ocasiones en que Darius parecía ser más un Black que un Potter.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a otro mini capítulo._

 _Aquí decidí mostrar un poco más de convivencia entre los Potter de Mould–on–the–World, con la aparición de Charlus ("¡ya era hora!", dirán algunos)._

 _Antes de que pregunten, me permito recordar que lo que aparece en este fic fue pensado, en su mayoría, antes de las revelaciones de JK sobre los Potter; por lo tanto, aquí leerán que el hermano de Charlus que los visitará en Navidad, es el padre de James Potter. La mencionada visita, de hecho, aparece en el fic "Pasado Futuro", que fue la primera vez que presenté a mis versiones de Charlus, Dorea y su hijo._

 _Por otro lado, quiero dejar en claro que, aunque Dorea no está distanciada de su familia, no los trata con demasiada frecuencia desde que se casó y por lo tanto, su hijo tampoco. Aunque Darius Potter es por lo general risueño y optimista, parece que no le fue muy bien cuando convivió de pequeño con sus parientes Black, lo cual está relacionado con algo que saldrá próximamente y que sí tomaré de las revelaciones de JK sobre los Potter._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos a la próxima._


End file.
